xfitcrossfitelementalbrawlersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayne Shigeru
Wayne Shigerumori is an elemental brawler and is also the commander of the Hamayoki military organization who was responsible for launching an chaotic siege and hostile takeover in the state of Biankouga and the rest of the 50 states of U.S.A. He also attacked the remaining members of the Anayama family (now renamed themselves the Honogetsu family), which led Jirayuki's younger brother Toriyuki to be captured in the process, and even kidnapped Marianne Hellows and erased her memories. He is the main antagonist of the game. Information Wayne Shigerumori is a descendant of the Shigerumori Clan who is a family of half mexican, half japanese people that controls dark elemental powers. His ancestors assisted the 6 other elemental warrior families to fight the Hamayoki military sect when they started a reign of terror on the planet earth in the 18th century, when the elemental warrior counsel was aware of this madness and they declare war on the evil tyrannical sect. The rampaging conflict between the elemental warrior families and Hamayoki Sect was called the Elemental Riot War which lasted for 76 years until the Hamayoki eradicated all them and continued their tyrannic rule, only to be destroyed and defeated by the 7 surviving leaders of the 6 elemental warrior families. 83 years later in the future, the Shigerumori family is led by Wayne's father Kenan Shigerumori as he uses his dark elemental powers for benevolent and selfless reasons to bring peace to world and got along with Jirayuki's father Gideon Anayama, however Kenan was brutally murdered by his jealous younger brother Ethan Shigerumori who took over the Shigerumori family soon after. The death of Wayne's father drove the young man to madness and despair, and under Ethan's negative influence, Wayne transformed the Shigerumori family into another Hamayoki military sect and gathered many elemental brawlers and non elemental brawlers to form an army. He also created weapons and vechicles by using advanced technology for non elemental brawlers to use. 7 years later in 2094, Wayne Shigerumori and the Hamayoki army launched a hostile rampaging onslaught in the states of Biankouga (Missouri) and Tomoyuka (Minnesota), as well as the rest of the states of U.S.A., gaining complete govermental control of North America. He even ordered the Hamayoki to attack the Honogetsu family which caused the capture of Jirayuki's younger brother Toriyuki and even went too far of attacking the Mikayumi family which resulted Heather Mikayumi (Marianne Hellows) to be kidnapped and have her memories erased before dropping off her unconcious body in the forest and leaving her to die. Now Wayne Shigerumori sets his sights to take out Jirayuki and the elemental brawlers as they are a threat to his conquest to take over the world. Personality Wayne Shigerumori is a ruthless and evil half mexican half japanese commander of the Hamayoki military sect who wants to take over the world and will stop at nothing to take out the elemental brawlers to achieve those goals. His generals in the Hamayoki army are mere pawns to him and will go to any length to destroy any human elemental brawler in his path, his actions almost make him a very machiavellian character but behind that personality is a grieving and tragic young man who regrets of not stopping his evil jealous uncle from killing his father. Appearance Wayne Shigerumori is a muscular and toned young man with dark skin and has slick back black hair, he wears a long sleeve skin tight shirt and has a commander vest over it. He also has on black and crimson camoflauge pants and wear black and white back laced boots and has a beret on his head. Powers and Abilities Wayne Shigerumori wields dark elemental powers and infuses them with his fighting style Tai Chi Chu'an. Because of this, he can perform very powerful attacks that can catch an opponent of guard and leave them wide open for powerful counterattacks. His Elemental Edge drive Megid Shadow Arc Slasher allows him to dash forward and perform a series of punches and swinging chops before finishing off the opponent with a powerful slash imbued with Shadow element that deals massive damage. This makes Wayne Shigerumori the cheapest boss character in the game due to his abuse of his Elemental Edge drive. Musical Themes *'Genocide's Sadness- '''Wayne's theme *'A Light in Satanic Darkness- '''Wayne VS Jirayuki theme